Lucky Chance
by Yamiyuri
Summary: Take a chance, because you don't know when the next one is coming!


Lucky Chance

Kagami stood off to the side of the rented chapel, watching as friends and family of the newly wedded couple flirted and danced during the reception. The party was still in full swing, not to mention unusually boisterous, though she supposed that had to do with the generous amount of sake flowing from the barrels around the room. 'It was a little _too_ generous.' She supposed, wincing as another barrel was broken open with a wooden mallet. 'At least I'm not alone.' She granted, glancing beside herself at her invitee, a shorter blue hair woman, one Konata Izumi.

--

The wedding procession was dragging on, but at least it wasn't one of the long drawn-out traditional marriages. Having no choice but to attend, Kagami had invited her best friend along, citing numerous favours she owed to the twintailed girl before she relented and agreed. Kagami herself had chosen a simple, light purple dress that bared her shoulders and a touch of upper back, with a pair of gloves that reached just past her elbows. Konata apparently rented a black tuxedo with gold buttons and a slightly puffy, white shirt, which while looking nice, had an unusual feel to it. Kagami chose to ignore its possibly suspicious origin.

Unable to pay attention to the events at hand Kagami put herself on autopilot to think about more interesting things, such as who invented the question mark, or how the M9E and GX-9900 would match up against each other.

'Long walk up the aisle, _satellite beam cannon - charging, _lift the veil, _80 percent, _heartfelt speech, _90 __percent__,_ kiss the bride, _100 __percent__!_, people are crying, _Fi-_ah, time to wake up.' Kagami blinked and wiped her dry eyes and clapped, as one had to keep up appearances. She had hoped to get out of there early, but it seems that was unlikely as her parents knew the couple well, and she couldn't be leave as it would look bad on them, so she resigned herself to waiting around. Maybe Konata would at least provide some interesting conversation.

--

Unfortunately, after getting drinks and snacks Konata mumbled something about needing to use the washroom and disappeared; so here she was, off to the side as usual, in a room full of drunks making fools of themselves. Fortunately, just as the evening was setting in, they had started to clear out, leaving the sober ones to carry on in a more civil fashion. It was at about this time that Konata managed to make another appearance, walking about with a slightly haggard expression, though she perked up as soon as she saw her friend.

"Kagamin! There you are. I got lost after I found the washroom, I just got back…" Konata whined to Kagami, who chose to just accept her excuse with a slightly humoured stare and raise eyebrow. "So, do any dancing yet?"

"Ah… no. None of these people seem worthwhile anyway." She responds, eyeing a trio of drunks leaning on each other for support as they wander out the door, tossing slurred congratulations at the newlyweds. Konata eyed her as taller girl yawned, looking utterly bored. Another slow-paced song started playing on the sound system, filling the small, eccentric girl with a blazing desire.

Suddenly Konata was in front of Kagami, eyes sparkling and all fired up. "Kagamin! Let's dance!" she proposed out of the blue, forcing Kagami to take a step back in surprise.

"No way!" she nearly roared, reigning in her voice at the last moment, put off by her friend's unexpected advance.

"But why not?" Konata asked, suddenly looking deflated as all of her energy was swiftly revoked by Kagami's words. Seeing that she put her best friend in this mood made Kagami recoil slightly; the feeling wasn't sitting well with her at all.

"I just like spending time with you…" the small girl began, her quiet, wounded tone beating against Kagami's chest. Her previously insulted expression softened at Konata's words.

"And I don't get to spend nearly as much time with you as I'd like…" she continued, forcing the taller girl to look away in guilt. After all, she knew what it was like to be lonely, who was she to hurt her friend like that for asking a simple question.

"And I thought maybe," she paused a moment, "Well, I guess I was wrong, but I thought you might feel the same." She finished, looking downwards, an ever so faint blush gracing her features.

"Konata." Kagami looked at her as she called her name, a blush streaking across her nose and cheeks. Konata looked up to see Kagami smiling gently at her, one gloved hand offered towards her.

"May I have this dance?" she asks, her question answered by Konata taking her hand with a wide smile and leading her eagerly towards the dance floor.


End file.
